Before We Fall - The Avery Chronicles: Book One
by ElenaBlake
Summary: Elara was always the perfect daughter. Daddy's little spoiled princess. Then she went to Hogwarts and everything changed, she started to realise not everything was as black and white as she had grown up to believe. Eleven years of lies and manipulation soon become apparent and Elara doesn't know what to believe any more.
1. Chapter One: Ollivanders

It wasn't Elara's first trip to Diagon Alley, but it was certainly the most exciting.

She had had this day planned out since she was old enough to understand magic, of course her mother had to ruin things by taking her a whole two weeks too early.

"Elara, you'll be spending the whole year with your friends." Her mother, Carina Avery, said shaking her head in disappointment, "You do not need Daphne or Pansy by your side to buy a wand."

"You always ruin everything," Elara huffed, crossing her arms as she waited for her mother to opened the door to Ollivanders. "This was supposed to be a fun day. We had plans and everything."

Carina sighed as she pushed open the door setting off the small bell that alerted Mr. Ollivander to the arrival of customers., her sweet little girl was growing up, becoming a moody teenager was natural, but Carina sometimes wondered if her husbands influence had rubbed off too much on her daughter. After all he was the one who would let her get away with anything. He spoiled her, he wound never dare utter the word 'no' to his little princess.

Elara brushed by her mother into the shop and stood by the counter, her chin up in defiance. Determined not to let her mother see how excited she really was.

"You must be Miss Avery," The kind looking old man, Mr. Ollivander said appearing behind the counter. "I hope I don't see you in here as often as I did your mother." he said with a wink towards Carina. "Four wands in the space of seven years."

Elara tried not to show her amusement as her mother let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course not sir," she said. "I know how to take care of a wand." she puffed out her chest, proud to show she was more responsible than her own mother.

"That's what i like to hear," he said pulling a wand off a shelf from behind him. "Here, try this."

Elara Grabbed for the wand but before she could wave orange and purple sparks fizzed off in all directions causing Mr Ollivander to take it back and immediately hand her another.

Five wands later Elara was feeling a little let down, Surely not every wand could reject her so quickly.

by the eighth wand she was starting to get worried. He dad had found his wand on the first try and her mother on the third.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Ollivander said as he pulled out yet another wand box and laced it on the counter before carefully taking the wand out of its box.

It was a lighter colour than the previous one and as far as Elara was concerned the most beautiful wand she had ever laid eyes on. She briefly crossed bot her her fingers and took a breath before taking the wand.

The wand felt perfect in her small hand, like it was made just for her. s she waved the wand a trail of golden sparks flowed around and she just knew it was the wand for her.

"It..." she started unable to keep the grin off her face, "It's perfect."

Mr Olivander smiled.

"12 inch, Cypress with a Dragon Heartstring core," he said. "That will be Seven Galleons,"

As Carina handed over the money Elara picked up a wand care kit and a wand belt.

"I'm going to need these too," she said to her mother as she handed over the supplies and walked out of the shop with her new wand, leaving her mother behind to pay.

Her mother followed her out soon after with a bag containing the wand care kit and belt.

"We should get my books next," she said frowning at her mother.

Sure Elara was finally happy to have her own wand, but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset about having to come without her friends, and making her mother carry all her spell books around while buying everything else seemed to be an appropriate punishment.

"Or we could get robes," Carina said with a soft smile.

She knew exactly what her daughter was doing, and she knew the girl wouldn't dare to behave like that if her father was present. Her father though knew how to get Elara to do as he wanted, and while Carina didn't agree with his methods she did want to have a good day out with her daughter.

"But I want to get my books," Elara said, stamping her foot like a disobedient toddler.

"If you go try on your robes, I'll go and pick up everything else you need, the telescope, potions supplies. Then We can get your books. If you behave then we can see about getting you your very own owl." Carina said hoping the promise of an owl would be enough to make the girl behave.

"What if I don't want an owl," Elara replied, hiding her interest.

Elara didn't want an owl, everyone had owls and her family had a perfectly good owl, Mercury a beautiful eagle owl. She didn't need an owl at Hogwarts all her friends would be there and during holidays she could use Mercury to send them letters, but there was something she did want, the one thing her father wouldn't buy her.

"Then what do you want." Carina asked this time her smile was forced.

"A broom," Elara said tapping her small foot.

She knew her mother wouldn't buy her a broom. First years weren't allowed brooms and she wasn't all that interested in flying anyway, but she couldn't say what she wanted right away. She had too much fun winding up her mother to give in so easily.

"You know you cant have a broom." Carina said, her voice stern.

"Fine then, We'll have a look at the animals once I have my books then. I'll just have to settle for some sort of pet." Elara rolled her eyes, covering her new excitement.


	2. Chapter Two: Spell Books and Mudbloods

As Promised Elara had been free to try on her new uniform while her mother bought most of her supplies.

Carina arrived just in time to pay for the new robes, by the time everything had been wrapped up Elara was already at the door.

"Wait up Elara," Carina shouted as Elara pulled open the door.

"I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts," Elara shouted just before darted out the door, pretending she hadn't heard her mother.

She raced across the street, dodging shoppers and closely avoiding being knocked over a couple of times.

There was only one book Elara was interested in, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1._ It was after all the most important book on her list.

Elara managed to find the book in no time, but as she stretched up to take it off the shelf she realised the problem immediately. The book was just out of her reach.

"Who in Merlin's name would put a first year book out of reach of first years," she mumbled under her breath.

Elara didn't want to ask for help, and she did have her brand new, unused wand with her. It didn't matter that the book she was currently trying to reach was the one with spells in it, she had heard her parents use the particular spell she needed countless times.

She pulled out her wand confidently and took a deep breath. She was excited to do her first spell.

"Accio book," she said pointing at the book she wanted.

Nothing happened.

"Accio book," she said, this time with more determination.

Again.

"Accio, Accio, Accio." she said waving the wand, yet still nothing.

"What's it supposed to do?" someone asked from behind her.

Elara turned with a sigh.

"It's a summoning charm," She explaned to the rather tall, dark skinned boy who had asked her the question. "It's supposed to give me the bloody book."

She rolled her eyes at the boy, hadn't his parents used spells like Accio in front of him?

"It doesn't seem to be working," he stated the obvious, earning anther eye roll from Elara.

"You're observant," she said shaking her head. "There must be something wrong with my wand. you try it."

"I don't have a wand yet," he said as he reached up and pulled to books from the shelf easily. "But I don't need one to reach that high."

He passed Elara one of the books with a grin on his face.

"That's the first thing I bought," she said taking the book and letting the boy hold her new wand. "It's beautiful, but i'm going to have to see about getting it fixed."

The boy passed her the wand back.

"I'm sure you just need more practice, cant be easy doing spells for the first time."

"Maybe you're right," she said with a sigh, but she didn't believe that to be the case. She was, after all, a pureblood witch, spells would come easily for her. "I'm Elara Avery," She introduced herself proudly as she put her wand back in her pocket.

"Dean Thomas," The boy introduced himself, shaking Elara's hand.

"Thomas," she said trying to recall which magical family the name came from but she couldn't think of any. "I don't recognise the name, and I know lots of wizarding families."

Dean let out a small laugh before speaking.

"That's because its not a wizarding family name, I'm the first in my family, well as far as I know anyway."

Elara pulled her hand away from the boy immediately and wiped it on her skirt.

"You're...you're a mudblood." she tried to hide the disgust creeping into her voice.

How had she been so careless as to let a filthy mudblood touch her.

"I'm a what?" he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mudblood," she replied. "your family are muggles, non-magic..." _vermin._ she didn't finish her sentence out loud.

"I'm not sure if I like that term," he said taking in her words.

Elara was confused, he had seemed like a nice boy he was kind to her and she had even considered asking him to join her and her friends on the train, but everything she knew about mudbloods said they were to be avoided, they were filthy and unworthy of magic.

"I'm not sure if you should be so open about your blood status." She said thinking the boy deserved a chance, if everyone knew what he was he'd have a terrible time at Hogwarts.

He had been kind enough to help her get the book, so she would be kind enough to give him some advice.

"Uh, okay." he said with a small frown.

"I should probably find my mother, she'll be looking for me."

"Yeah," he said with a small nod, "me too,"

Elara soon found her mother, she had most of the books needed already, which Elara was grateful for. She didn't want another awkward run in the the mudblood boy.


	3. Chapter Three: Magical Menagerie

After leaving Flourish and Blotts Elara turned to her mother, who was carrying all of Elara's new supplies, except her wand which she was keeping in her pocket.

"My wand is broken," she said with a sigh, "we're going to have to go back to Ollivanders to see if he can fix it, then we can look at the animals."

"I highly doubt your wand is broken," Carina said, "What makes you think it's broken."

Elara sighed audibly, before explaining what had happened in the book store, leaving out the exchange with the mudblood of course .

"Elara, Your wand isn't broken, Spells aren't just a case of waving a wand and saying some spells." Her mother explained.

"But i'm a pureblood, Daddy says-" Elara started.

"Being pureblood doesn't mean you are any ore talented than anyone else, everyone has to put work into learning, infact when i was at school-"

"But Daddy said I would be the best, because my magical blood makes me better than anyone else, my spells should work." Elara said, speaking over her mother.

Carina shook her head, When Elara was quoting her father nothing could change her mind. The girl thought her father could say or do no wrong, in her eyes he was perfect. Carina knew better than to argue.

"A summoning charm is harder, I don't think I learned that until I was in my third year," Carina explained. "maybe even fourth. It's not a spell for first years."

"I should be able to, I've saw you and Daddy using it so many times, I know the spell, It should have worked." Elara pulled her wand out, "It must be the wand."

Carina reached out her hand. "Give me the wand, i'll show you it works."

"But it's my wand, it'll only work for me." Elara said shaking her head. "Well if it worked anyway."

"That's not how wands work honey," Carina said with a sigh, "It'll just work better for you than anyone else."

Reluctantly Elara handed her wand over to her mother. If anything, at least it woud prove to her the wand was faulty."

"Avis," Carina said and a flock of birds flew from Elara's wand. "See Elara, it works. You just need to practice. I'm sure by this time next year you'll have mastered all your first year spells."

Elara snatched her wand back, upset that she hadn't been able to do anything with it yet. It didn't matter that the summoning charm was taught to third or fourth years, Elara was a strong pureblood witch, she should be able to do anything she wanted. Practice was for half-bloods and Mudbloods.

"Fine, lets just go pick a stupid animal and get home," she snapped. "I'm going to need some time to ' _practice',_ "

Elara walked on ahead, leaving her poor mother to trail behind with Elara's supplies. If she had come with her friends then she could have shopped with her friends and her mother would have been free to wait for her with the other mothers, with Elara just dropping things off as she bought them. That was her plan, and if her mother wanted to come just the two of them then she would have to carry them.

The Magical Menagerie had to be the loudest and most chaotic store in the whole of Diagon Alley. Owls hooted from their perches, small birds flew around above free from cages. An old grumpy long-haired ginger cat sat on a table watching the birds, yet never pouncing or showing any indication it was planning to.

A large blue toad, bigger than Elara's hand sprang up onto the glass in it's tank right by Elara's face as she walked into the store, causing her to leap back into her mother. It flicked out a rather snakelike tongue before bouncing back.

"See anything you like," Carina said, a slight smile on her face as she looked at the toad. "I think it would make a lovely pet."

Elara shivered. Toads were gross, especially that one.

"No one wants a toad," she said, trying to cover up her discomfort.

Carina let out a soft chuckle. She didn't want a her daughter to have a pet toad either, but she did hope that the girl would just choose an owl, after all there were many beautiful ones in the store and she hoped Elara would notice them.

Elara looked around the store before her eyes landed on the one pet she had always wanted. Even if her Father hated them.

"I want that," She said, pointing one of her small fingers at the small white and black cat-like creature with huge ears and a lion-like tail.

Carina looked to where her daughter was pointing and immediately shook her head.

"No," she said. "Your Father would have a fit. You are not getting a kneazle."

Elara sulked.

"But it's all I ever wanted, and it'll be going to Hogwarts with me. Please, please, please." She begged. "I'll take care of it all on my own, Daddy won't even have to see it ever."

"The list clearly states an owl, a cat or a toad. It doesnt say kneazle, and they are dangerous. You cant just decide to go buy a kneazle, you have to learn how to care for them, get a special licence to own one so no." her mother said sternly. She wasn't going to give in.

Elara's eyes teared up.

"But kneazles are cats, and I already know how to take care of one. I can take it to Hogwarts." she argued.

Elara didn't dare stamp her foot or be cheeky to her mother right at that moment. She had to show she was grown up enough to take care of the kneazle.

"We do have some crossbreads," Said a lady who was currently feeding some rats. "They don't need a special licence and are amazing pets, all the best of a regular cat and a kneazle all in one." The lady pointed over to the ugly ginger cat. "He's half kneazle."

Elara looked over at her mother with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You can't even tell he's part kneazle, he looks just like a cat." she said.

"I suppose," her mother said, still looking unsure.

"Do you have anything younger?" Elara asked the lady eagerly,

She would settle for a half kneazle, but she didn't want that one.

"We have some kittens over here," The lady said with a smile.

Elara rushed over to where the kittens were, there were six adorable little fur balls cuddled up together in a large cat bed. One of them pulled away from the group and wandered over to Elara. It had beautiful markings a mixture of white, black and ginger. none of the other kittens had all three colours some where a mixture of two while others were either black or ginger. The kitten also had larger kneazle like ears than the others did.

"This one," she said picking up the small kitten, "is perfect."

"She is unique," the lady said with a smile.

Elara's mother quickly payed for the kitten and bought her food, and other things she would need.

Elara wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug.

Thank you so so much Mum," she said, unable to keep the smile from her face. "I promise i'll take care of her real good."

Carina smiled, glad she could make her daughter happy. She just hoped that the cat wouldn't attack her husband. Kneazles didn't like him much.


	4. Chapter Four: Kings Cross Station

It was finally time for Elara to go to Hogwarts, having no older siblings, she had never been to Kings Cross station before as her family had never had any need to use muggle transportation.

She knew muggles used trains a lot, especially in a city as large as London, but she had no idea that there would be so many of them. Hordes of muggles seemed to surround her, invading her personal space.

"I don't like it here daddy," she said grabbing onto her fathers cloak, "the muggles are everywhere. I think one touched me." She shivered in disgust.

"It's okay," Carina said, trying to reassure her daughter. "They're just people getting on a train to go where they need to go, just like you are."

Alastor, Elara's Father frowned at his wife.

"Don't go filling her head with nonsense," he said, "If she doesn't want the filthy muggles touching her then she shouldn't have filthy muggles touching her." he scowled as he spotted a muggle toddler picking her nose and wiping the snot on her skirt. "Don't know why they insist on travelling by train when we can get there much faster, and avoid the filth by our own means."

Elara nodded in agreement with her father while Carina sighed, not bothering to point out that muggle born students wouldn't be able to travel by magical means. He wouldn't care anyway.

Carina didn't like her husband's attitude towards muggles, and she hated that Elara shared his views. While she had grown up in a family of purebloods and had never really associated with a muggle she had met a few muggle born witches and wizards at her time in Hogwarts and had found them fascinating, influencing her to take Muggle Studies in her third year, despite her parents protests.

"I see it," Elara exclaimed loudly as she pointed ahead to a number nine. "Were almost there."

For the first time since arriving in the station Elara smiled, forgetting all about the muggles as she rushed forward with her trolley, excited to get onto platform 9 3/4 and see the Hogwarts express for the first time.

She was slightly nervous about running through a wall to get to the platform but her excitement was greater so with a deep breath she ran forward, forgetting to check to make sure no muggles saw her. It didn't really matter anyway she knew the ministry employed people to obliviate any muggles who saw.

The Hogwarts Express was the first thing she noticed when she passed through onto the platform. It was a magnificent sight, even if Elara didn't like the colour. She thought it wasn't very fair to only have one of the Hogwarts houses represented on the train, especially since it was Gryffindor that was represented, the worst house in all of Hogwarts history.

Her prejudice however was not enough to stop the litttle girl from gasping at the magnificence in front of her eyes.

"Elara." a familiar voice shouted, drawing Elara's attention from the train.

Elara snapped her head around to see the face of one of her best friends, Daphne Greengrass, waving from further down the platform.

"Daphne." Elara shouted, completely abandoning her trolley and running over to her friend in excitement.

They pulled each other into a tight hug, like they hadn't seen each other in years, though in reality it had only been a few days.

"I adore your hair," Elara said, taking one of the girl's long blonde french braids in her hand.

"Thank you," Daphne said with a huge smile, "Astoria done them for me,"

Daphne looked down at her younger, darker haired sister with admiration.

Elara was always jealous that Daphne had such a cute younger sibling. Elara sometimes felt lonely being an only child, although thankfully her parents had made plenty of time for her to socialise with the children of other influential purebloods.

"There you are Elara," Carina said, coming up behind her daughter, with the abandoned trolley. "What have I told you about running off."

Elara rolled her eyes. Nag, nag, nag. That's all her mother was good for sometimes.

She picked up Circe's cage, which her father had insisted on using because Circe had taken a liking to trying to scratch him whenever he was nearby, and sighed.

"You were right behind me." she said.

"We should go find our compartment," Daphne said, taking Elara's hand.

Elara put Circe's cage back onto of her luggage and reached for the trolley handle.

"Elara wait," Carina said, putting a hand on Elara's shoulder and pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever had. "I'm going to miss you so much baby," she mumbled into Elara's hair.

Elara looked her mother in the eyes when she eventually pulled away. The green of her eyes blurring with unshed tears.

"I'll miss you to Mummy," she said, the moment finally sinking in.

Elara wasn't going to see either of her parents until Christmas, It was going to be the longest she had ever went without them.

She could feel the tears brimming in her own eyes but quickly pushed them back. Crying was weakness, her father had always taught her that. So she sucked it up. She was a big girl now and she had to act like it.

Alastor also pulled his daughter into a hug, though his was short, barely lasting a second. As he pulled back he reached into his pocket and pulled out an small elegant box, it was a shimmering emerald colour laced with swirls of silver. He presented the box to Elara who immediately grabbed the box and pulled it open.

Elara gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver snake necklace, with emeralds at the eyes.

"Thank you so much Daddy," she said giving him back the box then lifting her dark brown curls as she turned around so he could put it on for her. "I'ts so beautiful."

Her father smiled as he swirled his wand at the necklace clasping it into place around her neck.

Elara and Daphne left their parents behind as they pushed their trolleys towards the large scarlet train.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Daphne said, wonder in her voice. "We're actually going to Hogwarts.

"I know," Elara said, equally excited. "I feel like I'm about to wake up any minute."

She moved Crice's cage to the ground before picking up her trunk.

"Need some help girls," Draco Malfoy said seemingly appearing out of nowhere from the train.

Although the trunk wasn't heavy or very big, her mother having cast a charm so that it would carry all of her things and not be to big or heavy for her to lift she accepted the offer without a thought. After all why should she have to carry it.

"If you don't mind," she said flashing him her brightest smile.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he shouted into the train. "get over here."

The two large boys answered the command right away.

"bring those trunks into our compartment." Draco demanded.

Elara picked up Circe's cage.

"Thank you Gregory," Elara said as the taller of the two picked up her trunk.


	5. Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express

Elara squealed in excitement as she entered the compartment, seeing her other best friend, Pansy Parkinson. and rushed towards the girl.

"This is so great, got the whole group now," Pansy said. "This year is going to be great, I get to finally share a dorm with my two best friends."

Elara, Daphne and Pansy shared a group hug in the middle of the compartment while the boys stored the trunks in the above head shelves.

The train let out a whistle, a last warning that the doors were about to close, and the girls broke apart to rush to the window so they could wave goodbye to their parents.

"Did any one else hear anything about Harry Potter?" Pansy asked taking her seat. "I heard he's starting Hogwarts this year, that he's here on this train right now."

Elara was surprised to hear the news.

"Where did you hear that."she asked.

"I heard some kids talking about it when I got on," Pansy replied.

"Probably just some stupid rumour," Daphne said waving her hand.

"He would be our age," Theodore said, not taking his eyes away from his book. "makes sense he'd be here."

Draco stood and fixed his cloak.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he commanded. "We should go find him, let him know where his loyalties should lie if he wants things to go well for him."

Elara giggled once he left the compartment.

"Do all the Malfoy's believe they're so important," she asked.

"Probably," Daphne replied. "you'd think they were decended from Slytherin himself they way they go on." she rolled her eyes. "Daddy did say I should treat them nice though."

"Yeah, my dad says that too," Elara said. "I suppose, not many pureblood families left. Need to stick together if we want to avoid mingling with the filth."

"It's nice to inflate his ego," Pansy chipped in. "Makes him think he's in charge."

The girls laughed at the comment. Even Theodore who was sitting in the corner reading let his lips curl up into a slight smile.

"I need a drink," Elara said once she had finished laughing. "I'm going to find the trolley, anyone want anything?" she asked.

"can you get me some licorice wands?" pansy asked.

Daphne shook her head.

"What about you Theodore," she asked.

"Nothing for me," he said looking up from his book. "thanks anyway."

Elara nodded and left the compartment in search of the trolley.

"Elara," she heard someone shout behind her.

She turned around to see the boy from flourish and blotts, the mudblood, jogging up the aisle behind her.

"It was Elara, right," he said, "or was it Elena, sorry i'm not the best with new names."

"Yeah, it's Elara," she said, fidgeting with her fingers and trying not to let her nerves show.

She was still very unwary of mudbloods, even if this one did appear to be very friendly.

"I saw you walking past my compartment, thought i'd say hi," he said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again." she said, hoping that she could really mean those words.

"Whose your new friend Elara," Said Draco Malfoy, placing a possessive hand on Elara's shoulder.

Elara jumped at the sudden touch, her nerves already on ends because of the mudblood.

"Oh, just someone I met in Diagon Alley." She said, "Dean," she recalled the boy's name.

"Malfoy," Draco said. "Draco malfoy and I don't recognise you." He turned to Elara, "what did you say his surname was?" Draco asked.

"I didn't," Elara said, calming down. "I really need a drink, do you want to come find the food trolley with me?" she placed her hand on Draco's arm.

She couldn't let Draco find out that Dean was a mudblood. If word got back to her father about her speaking to a mudblood, she shivered. She didn't want to imagine her father's reaction to that.

"Hey Dean," Someone shouted from down the corridor with a heavy Irish accent. "where'd you rush off to in such a hurry."

"I'm just coming Seamus," Dean shouted back, "just wanted to say hi to someone."

Dean gave Elara a smile before going back to his friend.

"That's not the one who called you a mudblood was it?" Elara heard the Irish boy ask as they walked back to their compartment.

Elara didn't hear Dean's answer, but Draco did hear Seamus's comment.

"He was a mudblood," he said, his voice dripping with disgust. "how could you stand to be so near it. Lucky for you I came along just in time."

Elara nodded. She would let Draco think he was the hero who saved her from a savage mudblood attack, it was better than him thinking she may actually like the boy, even if it was only in the slightest bit.

A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for reading 'Before We Fall'. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Sorting chapter will be up soon. Chapters will be updated more frequently once the upload error is fixed, thanks for being patient with me.

what do you think about Elara?

where would you like to see her sorted?

what do you think about her friends?

what should happen next?

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter Six: Sorting Ceremony

Surprisingly to Elara, Draco had managed to keep his mouth shut about Dean. Elara hoped he would keep it shut. She didn't need rumours going around about her being a mudblood sympathiser, a blood traitor, all because of two short conversations.

Elara held her breath when Draco joined her and her friends in the small boat they had to take to reach Hogwarts.

 _Why did he choose to come with us_ Elara wondered, she had expected him to go with his two other friends. That she would get a small moment away from him, him and that knowing look he kept giving her, like he knew there was something she was hiding.

He had the upper hand and he knew it. Elara shivered. He could really make her life at Hogwarts hell if he wished. She knew he wasnt keeping quiet out of the kindness of his heart. The Malfoys were not known for their kindness. She knew the boy wanted something from her. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Elara finally let out a sigh of relief when the boat journey ended and she scurried away from the young Malfoy boy. Daphne and Pansy followed close behind her.

"I thought we'd never get away from him," Daphne huffed out. "He really never does shut up."

"It's funny though." Pansy said with a smile. "Kept looking at you Elara," she continued frowning slightly. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," Elara lied.

"Anyway, soon we'll be in our new dorm." Daphne said, "He can't bother us there."

Elara nodded. At least she would have somewhere to go to be away from him.

Elara remained unusually quiet while they were lead to the great hall by one of their new Professors. The woman who had sent Elara the letter. Minerva Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress.

Her worries soon ebbed away into wonder as she took in the magnificent castle around her. She wondered how she could ever not be happy in such a wondrous place.

When the eventually reached the Great Hall, Elara was shocked at how it somehow managed to outshine the rest of the castle.

Elara couldn't take her eyes off the ceiling, which looked like the sky, not even when the old Sorting Hat started to sing. She had never seen such magic before.

When the song ended pansy elbowed Elara to get her attention.

"They're about to begin." She whispered. "You'll probably be called first. Pay attention."

Elara nodded. She didn't want to look stupid when her name was called. luckily she wasn't the first as another girl, Elara had missed the name, was called up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, causing the table decorated in yellow and black to erupt into a cheer.

"Avery, Elara." McGonagall called.

Elara slowly stepped forward. Second wasn't a bad place. It meant she would be able to sit while everyone else was sorted.

She took her seat on the stool, for once everyone in the room was looking right at her and it made her shiver. She had though she would love being the centre of attention but she was wrong, it was nerve-wracking. Luckily the hat was so large it slid right down and covered her eyes so she couldn't see the sea of faces staring up at her.

 _Ah, an Avery. Been a while since I've had one of you._

Elara grasped the sides of the stool in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear the hat speak to her, only to shout out her house.

 _Where should I put you? You have a good mind, but that's not what you value. You feel a desperate need to prove yourself, you strive to be the best._

Elara didn't know what to think of the hats words, did it really have to go over her every thought, especially right then when her mind was such a mess of stress and emotions.

 _But isn't that the best time, isn't that when we show our true selves?_ The hat answered her queries.

 _I know my true self. I'm Slytherin, we both know it so get it over with!_ Elara demanded in her head.

 _If that's how you feel_ The hat said in her mind

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted across the Great Hall.

As the hat was removed from her head, cheers could be heard from the table decorated in red and gold, but it was in no way as cheery and loud as the Hufflepuff girl had gotten.

Complete and utter disbelief seeped through Elara, how could it have been possible? Had she heard the wrong house?

All she knew was that everything was wrong. Slowly she crept towards the Gryffindor table her head down, avoiding looking anyone in the eye. She had never been so ashamed with herself in her life.

She sat alone in her silence, not paying attention until a familiar name was called.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

She sat up her attention focused on the blonde girl walking up to the hat. She crossed her fingers, maybe she wouldn't be the only one.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Elara watched as Daphne took a seat at the Slytherin table. Daphne looked up and caught Elara's eye, giving her a look of confusion. Elara shrugged, she didnt know what was going on either.

One by one her friends and everyone she knew was sorted into Slytherin. Leaving Elara feeling lonelier than she ever had in her life. She looked up at her friends for the fifth time, this Pansy had joined them. When Elara caught Pansy's eye the girl frowned and turned away. It was her worst nightmare come true. Even her best friend didn't want to look at her.

It wasn't until a final familiar name was called that Elara's interest spiked in the sorting again.

"Thomas, Dean." McGonagall called.

The mudblood boy. Elara wondered where he would be sorted, though she doubted he'd want to be friends anyway. Not after she called him a mudblood, she was sure his friend had explained what it meant by then, and anyway Elara couldn't have a mudblood as a friend. She was an Avery after all and Avery's didn't mix with the filth. No matter what she thought about Dean, he was still a mudblood.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Elara for the first time clapped along with her housemates, though stopped immediately when she realised what she was doing.

She looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was looking directly at her, a nasty look in his eyes.

Elara looked down at her knees. She couldn't face being sorted into Gryffindor and being labelled as a blood traitor. That look he had given her made her feel sick. She had a feeling that whatever blackmail plot Malfoy had been planning, was now done. He was going to tell everyone, and nothing she could do would stop him.

Once the final student, Blaise Zabini , someone Elara didn't know, was sorted into Slytherin the feast began.

Elara looked at all the magnificent food, she was staving, but felt so sick she couldn't eat. She was alone in the world, she would never be able to face her old friends, or even her own father. Nothing would be right again.

"Elara," Dean said taking a seat beside Elara, "You shouldn't be sitting alone, why don't you join us." he waved over at where he was siting with some of the other first years.

Elara looked up at him. Why was he still being so kind to her? She had been so rude both times they had met, but Elara really needed to not be alone, she wouldn't be able to handle Hogwarts if she didn't have anyone.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "That'd be nice."

 **A/N I hope your are enjoying this so far. Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far, I will answer any questions in the reviews in my notes at the end of the next chapter.**

Now for some questions

What do you think of the Slytherins? Have I portrayed them well?

How do you think Elara will handle being in Gryffindor?

What do you want to see happen?

Who do you think Elara should make friends with? (Excluding The golden trio because I don't want her to be a fourth member or take Hermione's place)


End file.
